Vault 112
(entrance) (SC entr.) |terminal =Vault 112 terminal entries |footer =240px }} Vault 112 is one of the vault series of fallout shelters developed by Vault-Tec. It is located in the southwest part of the Capital Wasteland, underneath Smith Casey's garage, west of Evergreen Mills and south of the Charnel House. Background Vault 112 was one of the last vaults to be constructed. The construction started in November 2068, and finished in June 2074. It was intended for only 85 occupants, suspended in a virtual reality world for the indefinite duration of the vault's experiment. The vault was built to house and tend to the needs of its overseer, Dr. Stanislaus Braun, creator of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Within it, Braun installed a virtual reality simulator and cryogenics system, initially containing several simulated utopias, the last of which being the Tranquility Lane simulation. The system should have permitted a select few to live a 'perfect life' virtually, if not practically, forever. What Vault 112's occupants didn't know was that once they entered the virtual reality pods, Braun would exercise complete control over the simulation; they had no means of leaving on their own. They became his playthings, completely at his mercy. Dr. Braun, after becoming bored of various simulated worlds, would proceed to virtually "kill" each one of them. Each time after killing them he would wipe their memory and resurrect them within the program. Location The entrance to Vault 112 is inside Smith Casey's garage; it has some mole rats and radroaches, but it's nothing that can't be dealt with. After proceeding past the counter and into the workshop, there is a large hatch in the ground just to the left; it can be opened by activating a switch on the wall beside it. Below it is a short passage that leads up to the Vault 112 door. More mole rats can be found down here. Layout Vault 112 houses an entrance area similar to all other vaults, which serves as the airlock and the only connection to the outside world. A single passage in the entryway leads down to the main hall. In it are twelve Tranquility loungers arranged around a big pillar, each connected to a terminal which monitors the respective conditions of the "subjects" inside the loungers. There is also another Tranquility lounger, found in the overseer's office, located south of the main hall. The only medical unit of the vault is accessed east of the main hall (where the loungers are). Since it can't be maintained by the human inhabitants as they're all in the Tranquility loungers, Vault 112 is instead maintained by a group of special caretaker robobrains. The robobrains are non-hostile (even if one attacks them), and also lack combat inhibitors. When the player character enters the vault, they are told that their arrival is "202.3 years behind schedule." Due to the indefinite duration of the Vault 112 experiment, the vault uses geothermal power exclusively. This is provided by a Sure Power geothermal unit and backed up by an X-Tra Sure Power geothermal unit. The geothermal turbine level cannot be accessed. A Think Machine 3600r mainframe is housed in the main hall. As well as performing the functions of a normal vault computer system, it functions as the simulation control computer, running the main simulation program and synchronizing all the different Tranquility loungers. It appears linked to several smaller computers, one handling each lounger's graphics processing and its occupant's medical status. Because of it being maintained by robobrains, and being better hidden than many others, 112 is the only intact vault other than 101 in the Capital Wasteland. The outcome of this particular experiment is ambiguous. If Braun intended the simulator merely to satisfy his sadistic urges when he designed it, then it fulfilled its purpose completely. If, on the other hand, he sincerely intended to create a virtual haven for the residents to live eternally, the fact that his godlike position subsequently drove him insane and made the other residents' existence an eternal hell would mean that the experiment was a failure. Notable loot * Overseer's room password - In the equipment room. Notes * Vault 112 is the only vault in Fallout 3 which is completely unaffected by radiation or hostile mutated creatures. * Vault 112 is the only vault in Fallout 3 that has robobrains. Another vault in the Far Harbor add-on for Fallout 4, Vault 118 also uses robobrains. * Vault 112 jumpsuits can only be obtained via the robobrain that the Lone Wanderer will encounter and by picking them (two outfits) up in a room accessible from the catwalk above the main floor (activate the small globe to turn the light on to see them), although this is pointless because the player character can drop their Vault 112 jumpsuit and talk to the robobrain again to get another Vault 112 jumpsuit, an unlimited number of times. * The Robobrain that states that the Lone Wanderer is "202.3 years behind schedule." If correct, that would mean the vault was sealed in 2075, 2 years before the Great War occurred. * It is easily possible to stumble on Smith Casey's Garage and subsequently find Vault 112 long before the game has indicated to go there as part of Scientific Pursuits; in fact, the player character can find it as early as just after finishing Escape!, subsequently skipping Following in His Footsteps and Galaxy News Radio entirely, similar to the possibilities in previous games. If the player character walks completely into the vault and triggers the initial dialogue with the robobrain about how they are 202.3 years late for their entrance into the vault, the game will automatically begin Scientific Pursuits whether the player character wants to or not. Dialogue from this point forward will reflect the new position in the plot. * It is possible to lock oneself inside Dr. Braun's office. * Only ten of the thirteen Tranquility loungers in the main hall are actually in use by official inhabitants. One is broken down, while another is used by the Lone Wanderer to enter the simulation. The final Tranquility lounger is used by the Lone Wanderer's dad to enter the simulation. * The lounger monitors in the main hall can be activated. Some of them give information on the subjects, e.g. Old Lady Dithers shows "inconsistent readings" and "anomalies." In fact, she is the only vault resident who has somehow managed to retain, despite Braun's constant killing and mind wipes, the knowledge that she's really in a simulation. * Attacking the robobrains will not make them hostile, however the player character will lose Karma if they kill them. Killing one will cause the other two to become unconscious. * Due to the vault's one time use, it can be used as extra storage space, or another home, to the Lone Wanderer. Safety of items stored here has been confirmed. * This vault is one of the few known that is still inhabited by its original occupants. Other vaults include Vault 101, Vault 3 before it was taken over by the Fiends in Fallout: New Vegas, Vault 8,Vault 34 with only four dwellers not turning into feral ghouls, Vault 21, Vault 81, Vault 84 and Vault 118. * The map in the Citadel which shows all DC area vaults (and is based on Vault-Tec's own records) doesn't show Vault 112. Likewise, the vault listing in Vault-Tec's own mainframe at the Vault-Tec headquarters does not mark it on the map. * It is stated that this vault can house 85 occupants; however there are only 13 loungers, three of which were not occupied before James' arrival. * Though the robobrains insist they will only allow someone to sit in the Tranquility lounger if they are wearing a Vault 112 jumpsuit, when the player character's father comes to speak to them in Vault 112, he is still wearing his own Vault 101 suit. * After completing the quest, and when the Lone Wanderer's father has left, the monitor in front of the Tranquility lounger he occupied still displays his information. * If one runs through the fail safe quickly, they can catch Dogmeat still in the vault hallways before he goes back to Vault 101, if they told him to wait there for them. * Followers are sometimes in a dark corner over by James' lounger and they will need to be told to stop waiting. * Jericho is prone to glitch in this vault; he will stay in exactly the same location no matter how many times one tells him to follow and will only follow after one reloads a save. * Only James and Dr. Braun are animated with small head movements to simulate breathing. All others found in Tranquility Loungers are static as shaved adult generic mannequins, only distinguished by sex. * James is the only one among all others found in a Tranquility lounger with his eyes open and/or blinking. * In Fallout: New Vegas, Tranquility loungers can be seen at Hidden Valley and Nellis Air Force Base. * Additional items will spawn inside the various lockers in the vault after the Tranquility Lane simulation has been exited. * The lights the player character can see above them leading to the door looks like an exclamation mark which gives the appearance of the location of James. Appearances Vault 112 appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Before entering the vault it is recommended to instruct your followers to wait inside Smith Casey's Garage and save the game, because it's possible that one (or more) of the followers (e.g. Charon) may disappear after leaving Vault 112 or the Tranquility Lane simulation. If the companions enter the vault with the Lone Wanderer, they may need to be rehired at their rehire location but will always return to where they go when you fire them, for example Charon will go back to Underworld where you hired him, Sergeant RL-3 will go to Canterbury Commons instead of the RobCo facility. It may take a long time for them to reappear. Going to The Pitt will make Charon automatically appear at the Ninth Circle. * When walking through Vault 112, screens may become monochrome purple. Upon loading a saved game in this state, the purple coloring will remain. * When entering Vault 112, the robobrain may say, "I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to chat right now." * When leaving Vault 112 a second time, a door within the vault may become glitched and prevent the player character from passing through the doorway while it is open, causing the player character to be stuck. Dropping an item/weapon, picking it up, and moving it through the door should fix this. * When entering Vault 112, it is possible that the jumpsuits will not appear in your inventory, causing you to be unable to progress through the story. * When you complete a part of the quest where you are asked to murder Mrs. Henderson, if you turn the security on and kill the Mr. Handy instead of allowing it to complete the mission for you, you will become locked inside of the house with no way of leaving for a short time. 'Waiting' or interacting with something should fix this. Gallery Vault 112 overseers office code.jpg|Overseer's room password Black and white adventure begins.jpg Vault 112 loungers CA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Vault 112 de:Vault 112 es:Refugio 112 fr:Abri 112 hu:Vault 112 it:Vault 112 pl:Krypta 112 pt:Vault 112 ru:Убежище 112 uk:Сховище 112 zh:112号避难所